


sunshine

by angelheartbeat



Series: fuck it ill do it myself [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Serious Injuries, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: He makes him happy, when skies are grey.





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> this song has been used a billion times and hey! here i am using it again  
> if this is too cliche and tropey then like. idc

_the other night dear, as i lay sleeping_  
_i dreamed i held you in my arms_

Thor lets out a groan, staggering back at the force of the sword, stabbing neatly through his body and exiting the other side, dripping with blood. He's been stabbed before, but never like this - never felt the blade seeping pain through every sinew and cell in his body, overtaking his instincts. He can see Hulk, across the battlefield, glance over and stop in his tracks.

 _but when i awoke dear, i was mistaken_  
_so i hung my head and cried_

Letting out a roar, Hulk smashes his way across the battlefield, tossing aside enemies like ragdolls in his haste to get to Thor. Thor swears, trying desperately to compress the wound as best he can whilst fighting the urge to remove the blade, knowing it would only worsen the bleeding.

 _you are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_you make me happy when skies are grey_

Reaching Thor, Hulk grabs him and holds him close, trying to jostle him as little as possible as he sprints away from the battlefield. Thor starts to wonder if, perhaps, the blade is enchanted - such an injury would normally have never weakened him so badly, not so quickly at least.

 _you'll never know dear, how much i love you_  
_please don't take my sunshine away_

Hulk carries Thor to a clearing in the nearby forest and lays him down as gently as he can, eyes wide with worry and fear. His great hands hover over the blade through Thor's chest.

"Blondie need help?" he asks, voice almost childlike. Thor takes a great shuddering breath, trying to ignore the wet gurgling in his chest, and shuts his eyes, nodding.

 _i'll always love you and make you happy_  
_if you will only say the same_

Hulk starts to shift, transforming back into a Bruce whose eyes are wild with fear, immediately throwing himself at Thor's side.

 _but if you leave me and love another_  
_you'll regret it all some day_

"Thor, honey, okay," he says frantically, tearing strips from his Hulk-proof shorts and laying them next to him. "We have to get this sword out, okay?"

Thor takes another shuddering breath, trying to focus on Bruce's words rather than the shooting pains up and down every limb.

_you are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
you make me happy when skies are grey_

As Bruce wraps his hands around the hilt of the sword, Thor clenches his teeth and prepares himself for the pain. 

 _you'll never know dear, how much i love you_  
_please don't take my sunshine away_

The sword clinks to the ground and Thor lets out a groan, blood bubbling to the surface even as Bruce rushes to stem the flow with fabric, wrapping it as tight as he can. 

_you told me once, dear, you really loved me  
and no one else could come between_

"Bruce," Thor says softly, raising a shaking hand to touch Bruce's, and is met with soft brown eyes brimming with tears. "It's okay. It's okay. I love you."

"But you're hurt-"

"It's okay." Thor coughs, watches in horror as blood seeps through the fabric Bruce tried to stem the flow with.

"Thor, you're dying."

"I know. The blade was enchanted, wasn't it?"

_but now you've left me and love another  
you have shattered all of my dreams_

"If only the enemies who wanted to see me dead for so long knew all it took was an enchanted sword," Thor half-jokes, through the taste of iron filling his mouth. 

"You can't be dying," Bruce replies. "You're Thor. You can't be dying."

"I'm sorry, my love."

"No. You're not dying. You can't be. You were winning just a second ago, you can't be dying so quickly,  _no-"_

 _you are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_you make me happy when skies are grey_

"Bruce. My darling. Its okay."

"It's not okay, Thor, you're dying! Don't you get that?"

"It's okay because I'm with you."

 _you'll never know dear, how much i love you_  
_please don't take my sunshine away_

"But then I'll be without you, and I can't-"

"You can do anything. You're the strongest man I know."

Thor reaches up and wipes a tear from Bruce's cheek, who lets out a wet chuckle and nudges his face into Thor's palm.

"How is it that you're dying and yet you're the one comforting me?"

_in all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
when i awake my poor heart pains_

"I'm sorry we didn't have more time together, my love," Thor says. He can feel how close Valhalla is, even despite dying here, away from the battlefield, fighting the battle of leaving the only one he's ever truly loved behind.

"Ssh. You're okay. We're okay."

Bruce leans in and presses a kiss to Thor's bloodied lips, shoulders trembling with suppressed sobs. 

_so when you come back and make me happy  
i'll forgive you dear, i'll take all the blame_

"Thor?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_you are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Thor glances down at his body, at the blood gushing from the wound in his chest, and imagines it turning to golden dust, carrying his soul away to meet with his parents, meet with his friends.

_you make me happy when skies are grey_

He glances up at Bruce, disbelieving and terrified, and imagines meeting him again in Valhalla someday, rejoicing and embracing him tight, back together at last.

_you'll never know dear, how much i love you_

The sun filters softly through the trees as Thor disappears into golden dust, leaving Bruce alone in the clearing, blood on his palms and tears making tracks down his cheeks. 

_please don't take my sunshine away_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like half an hour and its. bad as fuck i just wanted to get the idea Out of my Head
> 
> this needs 2 be deleted bc gray? a dirty ratbag who cant write for shit


End file.
